The Colour Purple
by MatteaAM
Summary: Still, watching her now, standing in front of him in her purple cotton panties and simple black worn out tank top, he concluded she was sexier than ever. - Jibbs/smut


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Um...this should be a sequel of sorts to _Shopping Spree_, but the only things really connecting these two pieces would be mentioning of the lingerie and a hickey. :)  
Yeah...I'm hoping to put chapter three of _All Good Things..._ sometime tonight...  
What else? Not beta'd, and not only do I not speak English as a mother tongue, but I don't study it any more either...Life is tough...ROFL

**DISCLAIMER** - Everything you read here was inspired by my purple panties. LOL Sadly, the characters are only borrowed. But I do own the aforementioned underwear. *nods*

* * *

**THE COLOUR PURPLE**

He did love her in her lingerie. He loved how the silk and the lace and the satin hugged her and lifted her in all the right places; how green intensified her eyes, how red set her hair on fire, how blue was her favourite, how black contrasted her pale skin perfectly, how she loved the irony of innocence white represented. Still, watching her now, standing in front of him in her purple cotton panties and simple black worn out tank top, he concluded she was sexier than ever.

Approaching her slowly and quietly, like a predator would its victim and then attacking just like the previously mentioned predator would – fiercely and boldly – he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his front. She tensed, but relaxed immediately, a wide smile breaking on her lips. His hands moved restlessly from her hips to her front, one going up to graze one breast and cup the other, and the other slowly moving over her inner thighs. She moaned quietly, her hands already on the bulge hiding in his boxers.

"Jenny," – he growled, but his hands didn't stop their ministrations.

He groaned and she moaned as his hand finally cupped her over cotton.

"Jethro," – she gasped.

He turned them around, leaning his back against the wall and tightening his left arm around her waist. Slowly, his right hand made its way to the hem of the purple cotton, teasing her there for a moment before slipping in and finding her wet heat. She leaned her full weight on him, her legs suddenly unable to hold her. One of her hands gripped on the arm around her waist and the other one went up and curled around his neck.

His fingers moved in circular motions rhythmically with the moans falling from her lips. Finally, after hovering at her entrance for a while, he slipped two fingers into her. Her head instantly fell to his shoulder, a loud moan filling the room.

As he twisted his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit, his mouth descended to her neck. First he just gently blew on in, before his tongue darted out, licking along her jugular and finally he sucked on her pulse point.

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming, but the heat coiling in the pit of her stomach combined with the sensations coming from his ministrations on her neck had her releasing a strangled scream before she could stop it.

Her whole body was convulsing by now and he only tightened his hold on her.

A hand she had on the arm around her suddenly moved between them and cupped him over his boxers again. He gasped, surprised, but hardly missed a beat.

She barely managed to get her hand into his boxers when a strong spasm ran through her body and she screamed out, gripping him a bit too hard. He hissed quietly, but continued his assault on her already oversensitive flesh.

As an orgasm rippled through her, he moved a hand from her waist to under her chin, lifting her head up and kissing her passionately.

Finally, after a few moments, she pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily against his lips and gripping his right hand, moving it away from her centre when the touches became too much for her to bear.

He turned her around and pushed her on the bed, crawling over her after her disposed of the purple cotton. Both of his hands on either side of her head, he kissed her slowly, coaxing her mouth open. Her hands ran under the T-shirt he wore, caressing the skin that was now covered with a thin layer of sweat, before she lowered them to his boxers, pushing them down as far as she could reach, before running her hands over his butt and finally taking his erect member in her still shaking hands.

She spread her legs wider as he slowly sank into her, gasping for air, nails digging into the soft flesh of his buttocks. He stilled for a moment, their mouths hovering close, but not touching, until she buckled her hips, making them both moan.

He started thrusting and moved his head up to look at her. Her eyes were shut, lower lip between her teeth, producing unintelligible noises. As his pace quickened, he moved to her neck, but finding a hickey there from their earlier antics, he moved his mouth to the other side.

She screamed as soon as his lips collided with the sensitive skin of her neck, her muscles tightening around him, her body writhing underneath him. He pushed her as long as he could before losing it himself.

Couple of minutes later, they were still panting, her arms around his neck, his face buried in her hair, nuzzling the soft spot where her shoulder and neck met.

"Oh, God!" – She finally managed to say.

"Jethro will do," – he whispered to her ear.

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
